1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a kit for removably sealing and insulating through-the-wall air conditioners with closure to or against the wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The escalating cost of petroleum and petroleum products has caused increased attention to the conservation of energy. One serious site where energy is lost is through and around air conditioners that are placed in sleeves through the walls of buildings. Heat loss is not only by conduction and convection through metal parts but also accrues due to open ports which permit cold drafts egress to the building. Present commercially-available covers for through-the-wall air conditioners consist of either poorly insulating polyolefin covers or expensive custom made covers of metal or wood unlined or lined with rigid plastic.
It has long been recognized that windows and air conditioners represent significant conduits for heat loss from heated buildings. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,236, (Humphner) teaches a closure of molded transparent polystyrene which is custom made for attachment to a window and an air conditioner unit which remains in the window while not in use; U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,989 (Mullins) discloses a rigid combination storm window and air conditioner cover that is attached by hinges and clips to form fit over a window containing an air conditioner unit. U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,520 (Perry) discloses a cover for the front opening of a window air conditioner in which the cover is attached by spring clips. U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,889 (Jessee) describes an air conditioner cover assembly consisting of a polystyrene frame and decorator panels inserted therein. The aforementioned patents teach means for covering window air conditioners thereby requiring wholly or in part, transparency, specific construction for a particular air conditioner model or custom manufacture for a specific window.
Only a limited number of attachment means have been proposed for use for the attachment of covers to air conditioners. There, however, have been a variety of fastening means for fastening storm windows to windows. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,316 (Dobrin) there is described the use of an adhesive seal to fasten a translucent material to the sash; in U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,399 (Grossman) a "Velcro" fastener is stitched or adhesively bonded to a panel; in U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,428 (Peterson) "hook and loop" fastening elements adhered directly to the plastic sheets are used for fastening to an insulating window; and finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,772 (Klaenhammer and Adams) magnetic strips are used to fasten a flexible window shade to a frame.